


The Unforgivable Curses

by SweeneyLestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty's becoming a Death Eater, Gen, a translation, really works as a one-shot as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeneyLestrange/pseuds/SweeneyLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty Crouch Jr is visiting his friend Regulus. It is at the Black’s house that he first meets Bellatrix Lestrange, an encounter that will change his life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforgivable Curses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155588) by SweeneyLestrange. 



> Hello dear possible reader, 
> 
> this is a translation of one of my German fanfics. In the summer of 2014 I started to become really fascinated by Barty Crouch Jr and wanted to explore his character further. I was wondering how he might have gotten to know the Lestranges and what influences there might have been that made him become one of Voldemort's most loyal and most dangerous servant.  
> What you're going to find here is some kind of an answer. 
> 
> For now I have only translated the Prologue which I think works as a one-shot rather fine but I will try to work on the other chapters (the ones that will involve the Unforgivable Curses and Death Eaters) as well. 
> 
> Then you should also know that I went with the headcanon that Regulus and Barty have become best friends at Hogwarts. 
> 
> And last but not least I would like to thank Autumn Rapp for checking my translation, correcting my grammar mistakes and generally making it sound better. I owe you!

* * *

 

 _Winter 1976_  
  
  
“I’ve heard that you’re interested in the Dark Arts.”  
  
This is how it all began. With this one sentence spoken by Voldemort’s most loyal servant.    
  
Barty just shrugged vaguely and fixed his gaze on the big feast that was piled up in front of him.  
  
“Yeah,” he mumbled lamely. He could have said so much more. He thought about all his excited discussions he had had with Regulus Black about all the banned books he had found and devoured. But his mouth was dry. His head was empty. He felt paralyzed.  
  
Bellatrix laughed given his restrained reaction and added with a knowing smile: “Regulus has talked about you.”  
  
Barty’s eyes darted to Regulus who was sitting next to him and who felt as uncomfortable as he did. He believed he saw a silent apology in his friend’s bright eyes. Then Black had turned away.  
  
“He said you two have tried some simple things.”  
  
Bellatrix was leaning a bit forward. There was something lurking about her face. But suddenly Barty saw his chance.  
  
“That is true,” he said quietly. “We did some of the things one has got access to… but many things …” Should he say that they seemed dangerous? Of course, they were! Otherwise they wouldn’t be dark magic. Yet, Barty felt pretty silly to say such things in front of someone like Bellatrix. “It seemed wiser for us to ask someone who has a better understanding of these things.”  
  
Barty finished his sentence, not sure to have said the right thing. But Bellatrix’s lips stretched into a little smile.  
  
“Well, well,” she said. “Crouch’s little son did have his look at the bad, bad Arts.”  
  
Barty paled. “My father … he doesn’t know. He-“ Barty paused and decided to not speak any further.  
  
Bellatrix watched him in amusement. Then she leaned back in her chair and looked with a sublime air to her hosts. No one spoke. Walburga and Orion had silently concentrated on their meat pies while Regulus still didn’t say anything.  
  
Uneasy, Barty grabbed his silver fork and started to peck at his meal. He felt Bellatrix’ attention lingering upon him, which was unsettling.  
  
“Why did you say again Rodolphus could not come with you?” Walburga’s sharp voice finally broke the silence.  
  
“Oh, he’s busy,” explained Bellatrix. “He’s taking care of something for the Dark Lord.”  
  
Walburga kept her face straight as Bellatrix spoke about Voldemort. And yet one could tell that she cared very little. Unimpressed, she reached for her cup and took a sip of her exquisite wine.  
  
“What a shame,” she finally said, and taking her napkin, patted the corners of her mouth dry.  
  
Bellatrix’ face darkened. “You really should consider joining him.”  
  
Meanwhile Barty had difficulty to take his next bite. Every single word was crystal clear to his ear, as if they had been all charmed with a Sonorus spell. He felt like a spy. With the help of Regulus, he had managed to erase their skepticism towards him, created by his father, but ultimately he was only tolerated at the Black’s because of his blood status. However, the things Bellatrix had just said were a Black family affair and were not meant for him to hear. It were information which when reported to his father … Barty had a gut-wrenching feeling. His heart was in his mouth. He knew that in this situation he was trespassing every imaginable boundary. He was with Death Eaters and listening to their conversations, which were about recruiting new members!  
  
“Bellatrix, we have discussed that matter well enough,” declared Orion resolutely and put aside his cutlery. For him, the conversation was over.  
  
Reluctantly, Bellatrix made a face and her predatory gaze went once again to the two boys.  
  
“Have you ever wanted to try one of the Unforgivables?” she asked instead.  
  
Barty winced. He concentrated hard on picking his already mashed food, pretending to be unsure about what exactly he wanted to pick up.  
  
“Now come on. Don’t be a spoilsport.”  
  
“Bellatrix,” Orion said warningly. “These are very delicate topics which I do not want to have further discussed in my house.”  
  
“But why? Wouldn’t it be fun to see what little Crouch thinks about them?”  
  
Startled, Barty looked up. His gaze wandered uneasily from Bellatrix to Orion and Walburga and then turned quickly back to the leftovers of his unfinished dinner.  
  
“I … I know that one will be put into Azkaban for using them,” he mumbled, wishing he could simply turn invisible, just as Winky sometimes did when she did not want to bother the fine ladies and gentlemen with her presence.  
  
“Wasn’t that well said?” laughed Bellatrix. “You must have gotten that from your daddy, huh?”  
  
Orion cleared his throat distinctly.  
  
Meanwhile Regulus stood up. A clamor broke the silence as he hit the dark table top.  
“The meal was delicious,” he said politely. “Barty and I better go upstairs now; we still have to finish our essay for Transfiguration.”  
  
Barty swiftly did the same, thanked them for the good meal like a well-behaved boy and followed Regulus through the big, dark house.

 

  
“I’m sorry,” Regulus said as soon as the door had fallen shut behind them. “She should not have questioned you about the Dark Arts. After all she knows who your father is and can imagine in what a predicament she could be getting you into.”  
  
But Barty waved it aside. His eyes flashed and Regulus had the uneasy feeling that the younger one was plotting something.  
  
“Do you think she can tell us more?” Barty asked suddenly.  
  
“Bellatrix?”  
  
“Yes, Bellatrix.”  
  
“That…” Regulus struggled for words. Barty did not know her, so his idea was forgivable, but just the mere thought of asking Regulus’ erratic cousin about something so dangerous seemed absurd. “That … no. No, Barty. Forget it, never.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No! You don’t know her. You will get into hot water.”  
  
Discontented, Barty let himself fall onto the big bed. His gaze wandered around the room which was held in the proud colours of the house of Slytherin. One side of the green walls was decorated with newspaper articles. There were only a few, but Barty knew the reason why Regulus had cut them out and pinned them to the wall.  
  
“You wanna know it, too,” he said finally. His voice had become somewhat whiny.  
  
“But not like that! Besides, we are underage, we-“  
  
There was a knock.  
  
Barty and Regulus looked at each other in confusion.  
  
“Come in,” Regulus said and watched the tall and slender figure of his cousin enter the room. Her face held a self-confident smile.  
  
“There you are,” she said. “I wanted to say goodbye before I leave.”  
  
It was obvious from Regulus’ expression that he believed anything but that.  
  
“It was nice to see you,” he said politely, although his voice implied the contrary.  
  
But Bellatrix ignored her cousin. Instead, she had turned to Barty and held her hand towards him.  
  
Cautiously, Barty rose from the bed and took her hand.  
  
“It was nice to meet you; hope we’ll see each other again,” Bellatrix said.  
  
Barty nodded insecurely.  
  
Suddenly her grip tightened and before he could do anything Bellatrix had pulled him close to her. “You just have to say something,“ she whispered, “and I can show you everything you want to know.”  
  
Barty had no opportunity to answer, since Bellatrix had already turned to her cousin. “See you,“ she said joyfully, sounding more ominous than inviting.  
  
Regulus merely answered with a silent nod and watched as Bellatrix left the room.  
  
“See?” Barty said with a hint of triumph. “We could-“  
  
But Regulus cut him off. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“But you do?”  
  
“Yes, I do. At least more than you.”  
  
“Really?” Barty looked annoyed to his friend. “I know very well what this is all about. My father has…” He stopped. “I’ve found a book about the curses in his study,” he said, becoming quieter.  
  
“You did?” There was a hint of interest in Regulus’ voice.  
  
“Yes. But he hid it rather well, so perhaps you could have a look what there is in your library, because the book seemed to be quiet informative…”  
  
All of a sudden the emerging argument was forgotten. With a lot of ardour, they huddled together and started to compile their scarce knowledge about the Unforgivable Curses.  
  
Bellatrix’ offer, however, was looming about them, placing, unnoticed, its momentous weight upon the two boys.


End file.
